


Reasons Why I'm Falling for You

by uswntinharmony



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dewis - Freeform, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Nervousness, its a wild time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntinharmony/pseuds/uswntinharmony
Summary: On their first date, Rachel discovers all the things that draw her to Kristie and make her absolutely irresistible.





	Reasons Why I'm Falling for You

Rachel was panicked. She paced back and forth through her apartment, looking at the clock every four seconds in hopes that it had changed (it hadn’t). She played with her bracelet nervously, twisting it around her wrist. She checked her phone for any notifications, hoping for a text from Her, but there was only a message from Elby wishing her luck. 

“Thanks,” she thought. “I’ll need it.”

She glanced at the clock once again to find it had only progressed a minute. This was excruciating. Why was she so nervous? She was never nervous. Being nervous is dumb, she’s always thought that. She’s never been nervous for games, not even with the national team. Yet here she was, nervous for a stupid girl with a stupid smile that brightened Rachel’s day and stupid eyes that crinkled every time she laughed. How stupid.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell chime. Was it already time? Sure, she had been checking the clock obsessively, but still. It kind of shocked her. She frantically smoothed down her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. This was it.

Rachel strode over to the door and inhaled deeply before opening it. The sight before her caught her completely off guard, even though she really should’ve expected it. She had seen her teammate countless of times, but never like this. This was different.

Kristie Mewis stood just outside of the doorway in a navy dress that made the eyes that Rachel adored only shine brighter. Rachel didn’t know much about makeup, but she could tell Kristie spent a long time trying to cover up blemishes and accentuate her most prominent features, as if Rachel didn’t already think she was perfect (which she most certainly was). Plus the fact, she looked about as nervous as Rachel did, which only made her more adorable in her eyes. 

“I suddenly feel very underdressed,” Rachel managed to get out. 

Kristie shrugged. “It’s only dinner, no reason to get all fancy, really.”

“So why’d you decide to get all dressed up and render me speechless?”

Kristie blushed. “I mean I wouldn’t say I’m that pretty.”

“Trust me, you are.” Rachel was relatively sure she had never seen a more beautiful girl in her life.

“Well you’re not too bad yourself.”

Rachel looked down at her black shirt and ripped jeans. “Okay, Mewis, okay.”

“I’m serious!” Kristie exclaimed. “You’re really cute, even in your Friday casual.”

“You’re just saying that.”

Kristie looked Rachel dead in the eye. “I never lie.”

Rachel raised her hand in surrender. “Alright, Mewis, alright! I believe you.”

“Good,” Kristie smiled. “Now, are we gonna get going or what? I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not miss our dinner reservation.”

“That would not be a good start to this date,” Rachel stepped out of the apartment and locked the door. She looked over at Kristie and found her grinning as if she just won the lottery. “What’s that face for?”

“We’re on a date.”

“I thought that was established.”

“Yeah, but hearing you say that,” she sighed happily. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“I’m not that great, you know.”

“Don’t play yourself down, Daly,” she stated. “You have a tendency to do that.”

“Oh really?” Rachel questioned as they walked down the hall. “How’s that?”

“Need I remind you of your underdressed statement?”

“Well, that was warranted. You are absolutely stunning.”

Kristie waved her off. “And you aren’t? Give yourself more credit.”

“Okay, that was one comment. That doesn’t count.” They reached the parking garage and upon finding her car, held the passenger door open for her date.

“And she’s chivalrous. What can’t the great Rachel Daly do?” Kristie joked as she slid into the empty seat.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “You flatter me.”

“I speak nothing but the truth.”

“Uh huh,” Rachel took the driver’s seat and started the car.

Kristie stared out the window as they pulled out of the garage, admiring the Houston skyline through the setting sun. The pair settled into a silence, though not uncomfortable. They weren’t strangers. They’ve connected hundreds of times on the pitch; this shouldn’t be any different.

“Appreciating the sunset?” Rachel disrupted the quiet.

“Yeah,” Kristie answered, turning her attention away from the sky to look at her date. “They’re so much more impressive here than they were in Boston.” 

“If there’s one thing I love about Texas, it’s the colors the sky seems to effortlessly create.”

“What else do you like?”

“The places. The people. Our team. You,” she responded simply.

Kristie’s cheeks turned bright red. “I’m surprised you agreed to go out with me.”

“Why do you say that?”

Kristie shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I just feel like you could do better than me.”

“Now who’s putting themselves down?” Kristie looked down at her feet. “Listen, Kris,” she paused, tilting Kristie’s chin up to meet her gaze. “I like you. I really like you. It’s as simple as that.”

“But why?”

“How could I not? There are so many amazing things about you. Hell, I could spend ages talking about it but,” she stopped once she realized what she was saying and quickly became embarrassed. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh, but I do,” Kristie smirked.

Rachel shook her head. “Maybe another time.”

“But I want to hear them,” she pouted.

“I don’t hear you paying me any compliments.”

The giggle that came out of Kristie’s mouth in response caused all of Rachel’s anxieties to momentarily be washed away. She was reminded of the first time she had heard that laugh, the day Kristie arrived in Houston. Her new teammate had been so scared, anyone with eyes could see that, and so Rachel took it upon herself to get a smile out of the girl. Thanks to poor jokes and suave commens, she not only got a smile, but a beautiful laugh like that of wind chimes that could make anyone’s day brighter. Reason number one why Rachel was quickly falling for Kristie Mewis.

“I don’t need to fuel your ego any more. If it gets too big you might explode,” Kristie joked.

“You better start being nice to me. I’m the driver here and I could turn this car around and drop you right back at your apartment.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“You like me too much to do that,” Kristie grinned.

Rachel gritted her teeth. “I should never have said a word.”

“Oh, come on,” Kristie lightly punched her arm. “Lighten up, Rach.”

“And here I thought you were nervous.”

“Well,” Kristie pondered for a moment. “I think I was really just worried that you didn’t like me, ‘cause I really like you. I didn’t want to be let down by the only girl I’ve ever had feelings for.”

Rachel looked at her in shock. “Am I really the first girl you’ve ever liked?”

Kristie glanced out the window once more. “No need to act so surprised.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I just assumed you’ve always been...” she trailed off.

“You can say gay. After all, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

Kristie sighed. “I don’t know. Like I said, you’re the only girl I’ve ever liked. I don’t plan on being with anyone else anytime soon, so who knows.”

“So I’m stuck with you, huh?”

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Depending on how tonight goes, it could be,” Rachel teased.

“You don’t mean that,” Kristie’s voice wavered.

“Shh,” Rachel put one of her hands over Kristie’s, the other still on the steering wheel as she pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot. “Of course not. It’d take a lot for me to let you go. You’re pretty neat.”

“Neat? Sounds like someone’s catching on to American lingo.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew Kristie was aware that British and American slang weren’t terribly different, but she insisted on making fun of Rachel nevertheless. It wasn’t just her speech, it was her appearance too. Kristie never really made fun of her teeth, mostly just questioned why she never fixed them. When she told Kristie that Brits rarely indulged in cosmetic repairs, she almost fell out of her chair. She was so oblivious when it came to the reality of Rachel’s home nation, it was almost cute. Reason number two why Rachel was quickly falling for Kristie Mewis.

She parked the car and walked over to the passenger’s side, opening the door and taking Kristie’s hand in her own, helping her out of the vehicle. They made their way to the restaurant’s entrance, arms brushing. The banter during the car ride seemed to have calmed both of their nerves. Rachel almost forgot that this was only their first date.

Upon entering, Rachel informed the concierge of their reservation, who then directed her and Kristie to their table in the back part of the restaurant, which also happened to be the quietest. Rachel ordered a bottle of wine for them to share, prompting a shake of the head from Kristie.

“What?” Rachel questioned. “Not a fan of red?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. How’d you know that brand was my favorite?”

Rachel laughed. “Believe it or not, it’s my favorite too.”

“Great minds think alike,” Kristie tapped the side of her head with a finger.

“Great minds plus Kristie’s.”

“Rude.”

“Keep in mind who’s paying for tonight.”

“You’ve got me there,” she swirled her wine around in the glass, looking more sophisticated than Rachel really knew she was.

Their waiter soon returned to ask them for their orders.

“I’ll have the grilled chicken breast and she’ll have...” Rachel trailed off and gestured to Kristie.

“The filet, please. Medium rare.”

The waiter nodded politely before rushing off to the kitchen. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her date.

“What now?” Kristie asked, exasperated.

“You ordered a steak.”

“Last time I checked, that wasn’t a crime,” Kristie crossed her arms.

Rachel chuckled. “I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat something that wasn’t a salad or quinoa bowl.”

“Guess you don’t know me as well as you thought, Daly,” she shrugged. 

Rachel smacked a hand across her heart. “This is truly a travesty.”

“One to go down in the history books,” Kristie played along.

“They’ll be teaching this in schools for years.”

They made eye contact for a few moments before bursting out in laughter, earning a few glares from neighboring parties. Rachel didn’t care though, and she knew Kristie didn’t either. Kristie could be self conscious about some things, but she seemed to ooze confidence when she was out in public. Rachel had originally thought it was because Kristie knew she was gorgeous, but she soon learned that wasn’t the case. The Kristie she knew could never be that full of herself. Her Kristie had just the right amount of self assurance that made her seem flawless to others, but lowered her walls to those who got to know her. Rachel felt privileged to be a part of that elite group. Reason number three why Rachel was quickly falling for Kristie Mewis.

Dinner went by relatively quickly in Rachel’s book, or at least it seemed that way. Conversation between her and her date flowed easily, as if they’ve been going out for months now. Things in general came easy with Kristie. The two left the restaurant with stomachs filled, though their craving for their time together wasn’t satisfied. They got in the car rather reluctantly and sat in the parking lot for a little while.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t really feel like going home,” Kriste told Rachel.

“Neither do I,” she agreed. “But we have practice early tomorrow. I don’t want to keep you out late.”

Kristie waved her off. “Rach, I’d sacrifice any good practice for more time with you.”

Rachel smiled mischievously. “I have a place we can go.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

The low sounds of the car radio accompanied by occasional honking from outside were the only sounds that complimented their drive. Rachel glanced at Kristie every now and then only to find her drawn to Houston’s night life. She could understand why. Kristie hadn’t been in town for very long, and the city was pretty overwhelming.

The car eventually came to a stop in an empty field atop a hill overlooking downtown. Rachel took out a blanket from the trunk and laid it out on the grass for her and Kristie to sit on. They simply rested in silence for awhile, admiring the glittering lights of the city and the bright stars above them.

“You know, this view might be beautiful, but it’s nothing compared to you,” Rachel broke the spell.

Kristie blushed. “You flatter me.”

“I speak only the truth,” Rachel repeated what Kristie had said earlier.

“That’s my line!” she cried indignantly.

“I stole it.”

“That’s two things you’ve stolen now,” Kristie laid down so she could gaze at the stars.

Rachel matched her movements so that she was by her side, arms brushing. “What’s the other thing?”

“My heart.”

“Smooth, Mewis, smooth.”

“What can I say? I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.”

“You make it sound like we’re twelve years old,” Rachel scoffed.

“We practically are,” Kristie said, lacing her fingers through Rachel’s.

Rachel’s breath hitched. “I don’t think twelve year olds would be brave enough to do that.”

“Perhaps not,” Kristie turned on her side to face Rachel. “But maybe I’m an outlier.”

Rachel mirrored Kristie, turning so that their faces were inches away. “Maybe so,” she whispered.

“I had a really nice time tonight.”

“So did I.”

“Thanks for being so awesome.”

“I try.”

Kristie gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek, almost as if the confidence she was just expelling had disappeared. As fleeting as it was, Rachel felt a sweet burn where Kristie’s lips had been. It was like an ember that was begging to be freed from the shackles of her heart. She was sure now she wanted to unlock it. 

She stroked Kristie’s cheek softly before pulling her into a deeper kiss, one filled with purpose. It was fire, a burning desire she had never felt before. It was ice, sending chills up her spine and scattering goosebumps across her skin. As they broke apart, it took everything in Rachel’s power not to continue. 

Kristie breathed heavily, eyes simultaneously brighter and darker than they had been all night. “You have no idea how long I had waited for that moment.”

“Did I live up to your expectations?”

“You exceeded them.”

Reason number one why Rachel had fallen for Kristie Mewis: she was really something special.


End file.
